


衣

by Oath_of_Void



Series: SHe [4]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Female Suzaku
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oath_of_Void/pseuds/Oath_of_Void
Summary: 单性转。男女逆转祭。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: SHe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762774
Kudos: 4





	衣

她溜到二楼的时候，外面有些吵闹。有体育类社团的人驾着马小跑过去，其中一匹似乎有些失控。人们在窗外大声嚷嚷，马匹的嘶鸣要更响亮些。她隔着玻璃看他们，自觉身边有些太安静了。

然而外头的声响还是对她有影响的。她错过了向她靠近的脚步声，即使来人并没有要刻意遮掩的意图。他踩在她的足跟后方，距她只有寸许远。他的躯干倒是没有太过急切地凑上前来，停驻在礼貌和亲昵的边界线上。“你怎么跑到这里来了？”她没有回头便知道是谁，就这么开口向他问了。随后她才从玻璃上瞥见他的轮廓，外头还很亮，她看不清更为具体的映像。

“这话该我问你。”鲁路修说，“你忽然就不见了，会长还在奇怪你去哪了呢。她们好像怀疑你是先去外边透气了。”

“我的衣服没那么闷。我只是不想学着其他人一样不停地绕着你转。”朱雀说，“你会觉得烦吧？所以我给你减轻了一点儿负担。”

她所穿的衣服明显比鲁路修正穿着的这套要轻便多了。她选了套还算普通的男款制服，系着轻飘飘的领巾，袖管裤管的长度都很规矩——虽然不至于遮到全包裹的程度。她穿了膝袜，在裤管下露出一长段。至于鲁路修，不得不说他拖着过长的裙摆行动时看上去确实有些艰难。具有性别特质的衣着互换这类把戏不过是米蕾的又一次突发奇想，她可以滔滔不绝地扯出一长串从体验、理解、沟通各个侧面各个环节切入的理由，直到把所有人都说得头昏脑胀放弃跟她进行抗争。他们这就妥协了，虽然米蕾本人怎么看都是更热衷于普通的角色扮演而非浸入式体验。被人口花花调戏过的头号受害者此时略微拉长了脸，随手拨弄了一下看着就很重的黑色长假发。

“我没有觉得烦。”鲁路修说，“就是有点没适应罢了。”

“我还以为你对什么事都得心应手呢。”朱雀说。特别是在被人追求的那方面。她已经侧过身，斜眼瞥着她这位穿着长裙子、一副贵族小姐扮相的异性友人，做工优良的女装搭配上那张本就精致的脸孔，此时的鲁路修诚然是一位出色的美人儿，也难怪米蕾会把学生会里另几个姑娘都拖下水一同向“她”发起攻势了。或许有一半是在开玩笑，但还有一半应该很认真。至于朱雀自己，之前也跟着起哄了几句炒热气氛，但她很难界定自己究竟是抱着怎样的心态去做这个的。

“你对我有误解。”鲁路修咕哝道。他又整理了一下落在肩膀前边的那部分假发，试图把几缕翘出来的发丝捋顺。他的手指很长，梳理得也很仔细，发型和衣着的改变微妙地令他的轮廓都柔和了几分，又巧妙地融合了些许眉宇间属于男性的英气成分，整体的效果非常好，也难怪他初亮相时会叫一众人等都感到惊艳了。

“或许是吧。”朱雀说。她移开视线，落到脚边的地板上。“因为你看上去太过美好了。”

她话说得太快，以至于脱口而出后才反应过来这称赞似乎过于直白了。当然了，鲁路修值得任何夸张的、浅显的、精巧或通俗的赞美之词，他在阿什弗德这样的地方待了这么久、肯定已经听到耳朵生茧，应当也不会因为友人多说出一句而感到奇怪。避开眼神反而显得我心虚了，朱雀意识到。她重新扭过头去，正撞见对方一脸愕然。鲁路修张了张嘴，面颊上飞起一小抹红晕。他的皮肤很白，由于一些原因感到尴尬或害羞的时候只要情绪管理没做好就会变得尤为明显，而眼下这份变化让他显得相当可爱。朱雀愣住了几秒，随后单手抚胸按捺下继续多嘴夸上几句的冲动。她确实很好奇那会不会让鲁路修变得更加手足无措，然而他会在她面前失态的深层原因又是她不太敢去确认的。

“你穿成这样真的很容易招惹到危险的眼神。”她佯装无奈地叹了口气，伸出手指冲着他的脸蛋儿虚点了一下，“你需要找个护花使者才行。”

“正常来说，”鲁路修眼神一暗，“如果我要挑选骑士的话，我很清楚自己该挑选谁。”

他意有所指地望着她。他没有进一步把话说明，她也发觉了这不是一个适合在此时提起的话题。鲁路修和她的立场各有其麻烦之处，被驱逐的无名皇族和名誉不列颠尼亚人，一个不能将真实身份公开示人，一个迄今还保守着身为预备役骑士的秘密。他们各自都沉默了一会儿，楼梯口的方向传来米蕾的大笑声，利瓦尔发出了奇怪的惊叫，夏莉的声音也混杂在里头，这让他们都条件反射地看了过去。然后那几个人的声音又逐渐减弱了、远去了，楼道里恢复了安静。窗外的阳光还很好，即将归巢的白鸽群正振翅落下，更远处则敲响了钟声。黑发的皇族裹在一袭华服中，用深邃漂亮的紫色眼睛凝视过来，性别特质的混合与倒错放在他身上并不可笑，只会为他的魅力添色、并勾勒出几分别样的风情。如果他在这时候开口道出请求，恐怕很难有人鼓得起勇气来拒绝他。

但他没有谈及任何更为郑重而长远的事。他启开嘴唇，同时勾勒出一抹浅笑。“看看气氛吧，朱雀。这种时候你就该请我跳支舞。”他的声音忽然变得轻快了许多，“即使没有舞曲，我们也可以自己数着节拍来。”

他嘴上说着实质性的邀请话语，却假装矜持温顺地摆出了等候的姿态。朱雀深呼吸了一次，抿了下嘴唇，然后才伸出手去，让鲁路修将手搭在了自己的臂弯里。这能算是“体验”的一环吗，她有些怀疑。按说鲁路修最关注的应该是他那目盲又腿脚残疾的妹妹，而娜娜莉压根没法跳舞——就算曾有过她能肆意奔跑欢笑的日子，它们也早已一去不复返了。所以即便是想要体验被人引导着进入一支舞的过程，那也不会是为了娜娜莉。

没有舞曲，事实上也没有像样的舞步。朱雀并没有系统地学过交际舞，她所能做到的只有按着自己的节拍散漫而随性地转圈。她的平衡感很好，由她来主导无论如何也不会出糗，最多就是姿势不够优雅、节奏也很难把握，而在舞步方面显然有一定功底的鲁路修全程面不改色、巧妙地避让着她的脚，配合着她的动作让这玩闹似的舞蹈持续了下去。他的个子比她要高上一些，面对面起舞时就变得更为明显了。他略勾下颈项，额发下的眉眼被笼入柔和的阴影里，给人以一种他的眼神也分外温柔深情的错觉。

假若鲁路修真是女性又会如何呢？早年间在日本的生活恐怕还要更艰难些，但若他们还是会在阿什弗德再会，他们相处起来或许还能更亲昵一点。不会在暗处面临太多属于兰佩路基副会长的异性迷恋者们带有敌意的目光，不会因进入青春期后愈发明显的性别分异而产生更大的间隔，虽然即便如此、他们也无法真的回到过去了。“她们”会挤在一张床上用手指梳理彼此的头发吗？“她们”会交换更多的拥抱和细碎耳语、也无需担心被旁人侧目吗？窗外的喧闹声忽然又涌起了一波，只是谁也没有偏头去多看上一眼。朱雀也没在完全盯着鲁路修看，她的眼神有些涣散了，她也不确定自己究竟在望着何方。

或者她是和鲁路修相同的男性也好，推搡嬉闹都会变得更自然些，像现在这样无处安放的心情也能拥有别的遮掩。不需要试探，也不需要躲闪，合理的借口会变得更多，即使不够坦率也能保全更为危险的情感。如果是这样的话，他们之间存在的某些朦朦胧胧的事物也未见得会质变。如果是这样的话，事情一定会变得更简单些。

她胡思乱想了许久，应消散的声响大都消散了，一支没有旋律相伴的舞也差不多跳到了尽头。他们应该拉开距离了，不要表现出贪恋这似有若无的温度的意思来，不要叫人厌烦，不要纠缠不休。我是真的沉浸进去了这么一小会儿呢，朱雀想。而率先假戏真做的人总是最后会输的一方。她顿住脚步，鞋跟叩击地面发出闷响，昂首用眼神示意鲁路修可以松开手了。他们应该各撤一步，装模作样地互相鞠礼，然后回到其他学生会的熟人的附近去。然而鲁路修仿佛故意没去看懂她的意思。

他抓着她的手臂并后仰了身子，她为了防止他摔倒而被迫配合地一躬身，另一条手臂牢牢兜住了他的后腰。鲁路修的身体并不沉，从他过于纤细的轮廓线条上就大致看得出来。他看向她时面露微笑，笑意里浮现出安心的信赖感，还有一些别的、更为隐晦的意味。他的身体坠在她的支撑间，隔着衣裙光滑的面料被她揽了满怀。他们停在一个舞曲告终时会用到的倾角上，姿势不算标准，场合也不正式，不过反正也没有旁人在看。这样的距离还算不得特别危险，但已经足够让人心烦意乱了。现在正扮演女性的一方轻轻勾着唇尾，黑发如瀑般向后倾泻而去，他身上的美感变得冷淡、张扬且蛊惑人心。

“朱雀。”他低声说，“我想……”

他不知何时凑得更近了些，呼出的气流温软地拂过她的耳廓。现在他们挨得太近了，她一个恍惚间有些没控好平衡，她原打算尽快直起身，然而脚下的力道用错了方向。这时鲁路修忽然抓住了她的手肘，这导致他们一道摔在了地上。他们都没摔得太重，鲁路修也只是脸上表情轻微地扭曲了一瞬，他没有叫痛，他的手肘撑住了地面，让朱雀跌在了他的身上。这样一次撞击间让朱雀确信他着实太瘦了一点，他的骨骼偏硬，衣裙的包裹也无法起到很好的缓冲作用。他的肩膀比她更宽，他的手掌阻住了她弹起身来的动作、轻轻地按在了她的后腰上。他的鼻尖挨着了她的鼻尖，他的眼睛锁着她的视线，让她一时间嚅嗫着忘记了应该道歉。

他缓缓抱紧她，他们的躯干贴合在一起，她的胸脯挤在他的身前，令她发出有些难堪的细小呻吟。他的衣裙间似乎洒了些香水，嗅上去像新绽的花。他单手拥着她，他的体温让她意识到是她自己的身体在发烫。衣着在此时变得不再能伪装本质，又或者是在人们离得足够近时，倒错的角色要素也会被打乱重组，只剩下怦然的心、以及相拥的男人和女人。

“……我不确定这样做是否有用，但我也没有更好的办法了。”鲁路修说。

他微微抬起头，叫前额碰着了她的前额。他没有吻她，他闭着了眼，呼出的鼻息拂在她的呼吸间，似乎比直接嘴唇相贴还要更亲密些。他们之间具备那样的默契，以至于朱雀能从他的须臾静默中读出他的请求与不安，每一道思绪都在推着他脑海中的齿轮咔咔转动，而那细微的震颤得以被她解读：你在想什么，你在经历什么，你是否因为性别间的异化而对处在另一边的人抱有不同的看法了。你不会主动谈论，我不想逼迫你。但我仍然想知道。你是怎样看待我的，你是怎样看待我们两个的。倘若要止于友人这一步，你所认为的友人之间应有的的界线又是怎样的。我想知道，我会在意。

——告诉我。

他依然没有说话。朱雀怔怔望着他近在咫尺的面孔，他翕动的眼睫，他柔软的、坦诚的、毫无防备的模样，以及藏在这古怪的衣装下、及至此时才被捧出的心事。她同样没有开口，她同样闭上了眼，她用颤抖的手臂反抱住对方，让他们的四肢和躯干都纠缠在一起，仿佛但若没有了衣料的阻挡就要直接将骨与肉都糅合在一块儿。她低下头，蜷缩在男人的胸口前方，她听见响如擂鼓的心跳，呯咚、呯咚、呯咚。

而鲁路修叹息了一声，带着几分满足与几分无奈。他将呼吸压在她的发丝里，她以为那就是一个怀着赞许与祝愿的吻了。


End file.
